The 'G' Lestrade
by Darkfangz13
Summary: There is a double navy homicide on British soil! Slight Lestrade/Hetty friendship. A/N: We don't know what Callen's 'G' stands for, and we don't know  for certain  what Lestrade's 'G' stands for. Come on! A crossover had to be done sometime!
1. Chapter 1

The 'G' Lestrade

"So, Sam, what do we have?" Callen called out as he stepped out of the car, nearing the crime scene.

"Well, from what Hetty gave us, there's a double homicide, a cold, drenched, miserable weekend, and..." the stockier man raised his eyebrows in the direction of a stern-looking detective. "One, Detective Inspector G. Lestrade. Hetty said he could potentially be a force to be reckoned with."

Callen raised his eyebrow dubiously at Sam. "And, what does the 'G' stand for?"

Sam looked through his dossier again and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, the only reference Hetty gave us was 'G. Lestrade' apparently, his first name isn't well known... even to his collegues." Callen grunted as they entered the crime scene, flashing their credentials. "Although, many have suspicions that the initial in question stands for 'Gregory', so far, none of this has been proven false, nor true."

Kensi, who had arrived in the vehicle following, now jogged to catch up with them. "You two were talking more about the Inspector in charge, than of the two victims, am I right? Or am I right?"

"Kensi," Deeks called after the woman. "he's a 'G. Lestrade' like a 'G. Callen' course they're going to talk!"

"You must be the NCIS team I was told to expect." Deeks jumped with a startled squeak and the rest of the team turned to meet DI Lestrade.

"Inspector," Sam moved to shake the man's hand firmly. "Sam, Callen, Kensi, and Deeks." He pointed to the respective owners of those names in order. "NCIS."

"Lestrade." Lestrade nodded his acknowledgement and waved toward the two bodies. "My team is almost finished up here, feel free to take a look. You could ask forensics for the autopsy files... and I will be talking to witnesses and suspects. If you need me, just holler for Donovan," he pointed to a frowning young lady. "she'll know where to find me." And with that, he walked away.

"Hm, serious, straight, to the point." Kensi raised her eyebrows. "I think I like him."

"Right," Deeks rolled his eyes. "can't resist a man in a suit."

"Can't resist a man who _matches_ a suit, Deeks." Kensi kindly corrected him.

Then Lestrade returned with a few protective suits. "Sorry, can't have anybody accidentally tampering with evidence." At Kensi's wary look. "They're all the rage 'round here, ma'am." he told her patiently.

Kensi sighed and Sam kindly took the suits off him. "Sorry, I'll get them to wear it."

Lestrade nodded gratefully. "Thanks." And he was gone again.

Callen nudged Kensi in the side. "Not liking him too much anymore, are you?" He deadpanned.

"At least he called you 'Ma'am'." Deeks chuckled. Kensi merely responded by pinching his ear... _hard_.

"Alright, kids." Sam called out over Deek's pained howls. "Time to get to work."

Callen reached over and grabbed a suit, pulling it over his clothes awkwardly. He looked himself up and down once, letting out a sigh of embarrassment. "And Hetty was on my case for my choice of clothing..."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Stop complaining, G."

The team walked into the crime scene and stopped short, heads swiveling around for a moment or two. Then, finally, Deeks broke the shocked silence. "Uh, guys? Where are the bodies?"

* * *

><p>Lestrade was startled out of his musings by his cellphone chiming at him. He pulled his car over onto the side of the street and fished in his pockets for the gadget, noting absently that the call came from out of the country. "Lestrade."<p>

_"Detective Inspector Lestrade!" _Lestrade winced at the reproachful tone his ears were assulted with.

"Lange, ma'am!" He gulped like a boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

_"I know you're a good detective, and a damned stubborn bloke, at best, but witholding evidence from my team isn't going to help your situation any." _Hetty reprimanded the DI.

Lestrade groaned in exasperation. "I know! But I've got higher ups who don't want us to hand this case over to foreign operatives just yet. You know, better than anybody, how they are. Bloody politics!"

_"The two victims were American officers."_

"Who died on British soil! You know, it would save all of us alot of trouble if you could just... I don't know, keep American officers from getting killed over here!" Lestrade sighed. "I'll let your team have all the evidence we have, just give me three hours."

_"Three hours, Inspector Lestrade?" _

Lestrade grunted. "Yes, ma'am. I know I owe you a good explanation, but I can't speak about it. Just say, I have someone who knows who is behind both homicides, but we don't have evidence yet. And he'll be able to obtain it sometime between three hours."

_"And what is the logic behind keeping my team out of the loop?"_

"Well, Sher- hmmm." Lestrade caught himself. "My agent is a man who's abilities are only able to make themselves known with the least distractions possible." he explained. "Look, ma'am, once we've got the evidence in question and have informed the higher ups that we've solved the case, I'll hand it over to your team and they can make the arrest."

He heard Hetty sigh heavily on the other end of the line, clearly not convinced. Lestrade bit his lip uneasily, hoping desperately that his plan would work. "Um, might I be able to bribe you out of three hours with a box of England's finest teas?"

Silence. _"Three hours, Inspector Lestrade. No more."_ And Hetty hung up.

Lestrade put his phone away with a sigh of relief. Now, how to convince the rest of the team that the bodies _arn't _simply at the mortuary? "Aw, bugger it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Three hours later, to the second, Hetty called again. Although, how she had managed to calculate the speed with which satelite beams moved to create the effect, Lestrade would never know. He picked up the phone. "Ma'am."

_"Three hours have passed, Inspector Lestrade. I trust you are a man of your word?"_ Hetty's tone was wonderfully expectant._  
><em>

"You know I am, ma'am." Lestrade responded disractedly when his attention was caught by the tapping on his office door. He could see Callen and Sam through the glass window. "In fact, your team has successfully made the arrest just ten minutes ago. I'm just going through the motions for countless reports."

He lifted himself a few inches off his chair and motioned for Callen and Sam to enter before sitting back down. _"I hope to expect that this will never happen again."_

"Um," Lestrade waved for the two NCIS agents to take seats and cleared his throat. "I'll send your package off now, you should be getting it presently."

_"Inspector Lestrade," _Hetty's voice was calm and patient. _"that does not adequately answer my question."_

Lestrade grimaced. "No, ma'am, it doesn't." he sighed. "But, I can probably say, for sure, that I can't answer your question with any sort of conviction."

_"No, you probably can't." _Hetty agreed. _"Well, it was wonderful to hear from you again, Inspector Lestrade."_

"You too, ma'am." Lestrade replied honestly before they cut connection. He replaced the office phone back into its cradle and directed his attention to his two visitors. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

Sam smiled at him politely. "No, we actually just came in to inform you that we're leaving, and to thank you for your assistance."

Lestrade nodded back at him with a smile that seemed more of a grimace. "No problem. It was our pleasure." They all stood up and shook hands. "I take it you're leaving on the next flight out?"

Callen smiled, then. "Kensi's complaining about all the moisture in the air messing with her hairdo."

"Well, I wish you a safe flight." Lestrade told them sincerely.

"See you then." Sam gave a sort of wave and left the office.

Callen, however, hung back a few more moments in the doorway. "I know this must be the most inappropriate timing..." he began.

Lestrade raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Callen shuffled his weight a little, awkwardly. "If you don't mind me asking... What does the 'G' stand for?"

Lestrade blinked in surprise at the odd question. He opened his mouth for a good response, but nothing came out. He closed it and a long stretch of silence ensued. Callen waved at him carelessly. "Nevermind, sorry. Forget I asked."

Then, with a sheepish smile, he walked out.

And nobody ever knew, for certain, what 'G' stood for.

The End.


End file.
